Shrimp Paella
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: A concoction of short Fullmetal Alchemist fics.  Often featuring my favorite variety of shrimp, but other seafood will appear.  All continuities.
1. HareRaising

**Title: **Hare-Raising  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 29, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None unless mention of deceased rabbits bothers you.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Set during the manga/Brotherhood timeskip (between chapters 83 and 84 or episodes 45 and 46)

* * *

With three dead rabbits in hand, Ed made his way back to the makeshift campsite he shared with two chimera and a homunculus. He was grinning despite himself. His traps had worked well today. Three rabbits wasn't a feast split between so many, but it was preferable to another tin of beans.

Still grinning, he held up his catch as he came within sight of Darius and Heinkel sitting on a log by their small firepit.

"Got three today."

Darius looked from the rabbits to Ed. "You're a lifesaver, Ed."

"Now if we just didn't have to split it with the 'boss'," Heinkel added.

Ed groaned with them. Whether homunculi needed food or not, Greed never passed it up.

"Well, I'm already hungry, so…" Ed reached for a knife and began expertly skinning his catches.

Midway through the second rabbit, he realized he was alone. The two chimera had retreated to the other side of the camp and were studiously not looking his way.

"What's with you two?" Ed paused, considering something. "Hey!" He pointed the knife accusingly at the pair. "How come neither of _you_ ever catch dinner? You've got animal instincts and stuff, right?"

Heinkel and Darius traded a quick furtive look.

"We do, but..." Heinkel faltered.

"It's the rabbits," Darius said. "Rabbits are... fluffy and…."

Ed stared at them, realization dawning. "I don't believe you two! You're two highly trained soldiers crossed with vicious wild animals and you won't kill a rabbit because you think it's _cute_?"


	2. Entertainment

**Title: **Entertainment  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** April 21, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, set sometime after Ling and Co. followed Ed and Al back to Central.

* * *

"And, stay out!"

Well used to being defenestrated at the peak of Edward Elric's infamous rants, Ling Yao smoothly righted himself and landed gracefully on a flagpole below the window.

"The food was delicious!" he called.

He didn't need to treat himself to the blond alchemist's room service. At least not exclusively. He could always pretend to be the guest of another paying customer. But, it was convenient. And, Alphonse had assured him that Ed's State expense account could easily absorb the charges, despite Ed's theatrics.

But, there was the thing.

Nowhere else in Central offered dinner _and_ a show.


	3. Non Sequitur

**Title: Non Sequitur**  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 31, 2009  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse. An older drabble I'm finally posting here.

* * *

It was a spectacular rant. Tired, stressed and having spent far too much time in his father's company, Ed snapped.

Hohenheim endured the tirade with a surprised expression that offered no hint toward his real feelings. He might have been surprised by some of the accusations leveled at him. He might have been surprised by some of his son's more inventive epithets. He might have just been surprised by the incredible volume Ed reached.

Whatever the case, Ed eventually wound down. Breathing heavily, he glared at his father.

Hohenheim stared back.

At length, he found words.

"Your pants are unzipped."


	4. Fabrication

**Title: **Fabrication  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 6, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Set in the mangaverse after the Promised Day, probably shortly after Ed and Al's return.

* * *

"Ed, do you still have my earrings?"

It had been a perfectly nice day. The sun was shining; the birds were singing. It was a glorious summer morning.

Then, Winry had to ask The Question and ruin it all.

Nervous, Ed squirmed in his place on the Rockbell's steps.

"I… I lost them," he admitted at last. Best to get it over with.

The reaction was short but brutal. The worst part was that she ultimately forgave him.

Because he had lied. But, after two months on the run, those earrings had paid for the best meal he'd ever eaten.

* * *

Notes: I don't really think Ed would pawn Winry's earrings... probably. This was just a silly speculation because I noticed that we're not shown that he returns them after the Briggs arc. And, Winry still doesn't have them after re-meeting Ed during his stop in Resembool. We don't see them again until two years later at the train station. So, where did they go?


	5. Victim

**Title: **Victim  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 24, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Set in no particular continuity, probably early in the storyline.

* * *

Shopping with Winry was torture. Well, it wasn't so much shopping on his part. Mostly, he endured the incessant squealing, carried her purchases, and handed over money so she could make more purchases.

And, hoped he would survive the ordeal. Because Winry wasn't the kind of girl who bothered much with clothes. Oh, sure, there might be a dress and some shoes in the pile – she had to wear _something_, after all – but most of it was tools.

Not only were they heavy, tools meant one thing: one way or another, they were all going to be used on him.


	6. Manifest

**Title: **Manifest  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 16, 2010  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

Edward Elric wore his sins. He wore his sins in livid scars and cold steel. He wore his sins in the very colors inscribed upon that forbidden circle and the symbol forever at his back. He wore his sins in the silver watch at his waist and the words carved within it.

Edward Elric wore his sins on display for all the world to see.

Though the world did not know what it saw.

He knew. And, he would never, could never forget.

Because the greatest reminder of his sins could not be worn but walked always at his side.

* * *

**Notes:** Yes, not humor for once. This began after realizing that the first colors in the text on the human transmutation circle are all colors incorporated in Ed's design: "_Pale white and black with false citrine, imperfect white and red_". Then, it morphed into something else. I may try to get back to the color theme.


	7. Seasons Change

**Title: **Seasons Change  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 3, 2011  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, Post-Promised Day. Just a little ficlet for October 3rd.

* * *

It was midday when the calendar caught Winry's eye. She froze for an instant, fingers slack around the support column of Mr. Johnson's new automail leg.

In the silence, Ed's swearing drifted in from outside. He had been waging war on the porch - and his fingers - for the last two hours. Al's voice floated behind Ed's invectives, teasing gently.

Slowly, Winry resumed working, lost in thought.

No one had mentioned what day it was. Ed had attacked the sagging porch rails right after breakfast, and Al had gone into town for some groceries. Had they forgotten too?

Maybe. Time was strange now. Now that the brothers had come home and all of them began this strange, wonderful new existence of _after_.

Tightening a last bolt in the leg's knee joint, Winry came to a decision.

Minutes later, she was slipping past the bickering Elrics with a wave and a hasty explanation.

Conveniently, October was apple season. And, if October 3, 1911 had been marked with the acrid scent of smoke and the salt of tears, she was going to be sure that October 3, 1915 was marked with the scent of fresh baked apple pie and smiling faces.


	8. Cover Story

**Title:** Cover Story  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 30, 2011  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note: **Set before the brothers leave on their quest, any continuity. Written for the elric_family community prompt "Solution".

* * *

"What about a horrible, disfiguring skin disease?"

"Brother! I'm not telling people that!"

"That's the thing – you _don't_ tell them," Ed explained earnestly, pausing his automail exercises. "Just say it's personal, and you don't like to talk about it. If they push, mutter about all the flaking and the oozing pus."

"_Brother!_" Unable to scowl, Al filled his words with revulsion. "That's disgusting!"

"It would make people back off!"

"Ten feet, afraid I was contagious!"

"Horrible, disfiguring burn scars then?"

"Brother…" Al stopped and considered for a moment. "Why not say it's part of my alchemy training?"

"What kind of training includes wearing a huge suit of armor?"

"What kind of training includes stranding us on an island for a month, throwing knives at our heads and waking us up at two in the morning to throw more knives at our heads?"

"Point," Ed conceded. "Fine, alchemy training it is."


	9. Appreciation

**Title:** Appreciation  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 31, 2011  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note: **Pre-series.

* * *

"They loved it."

"Yes, they did."

Al was starting to wonder how many times they were going to have this conversation.

"The fangs, the snakes, the skulls. They _loved _it."

Al glanced at his brother. The dazed, starry-eyed expression was still there.

"The entire main entryway leading into town," Ed breathed, "and they loved it."

"They thought you were helping to decorate for the festival while making repairs," said Al.

A harvest festival that mingled winter preparations with stories of the restless dead walking the earth. Ed's freakish taste in alchemic creations just happened to complement the festival's traditional macabre décor.

"Why did we have to leave early?" Ed's face drew down in a pout. "Some people were asking me about decorating the main inn. We could have caught a morning train."

No, Al thought, they could not. By morning, someone might have realized that Ed's alchemic handiwork was permanent.

* * *

Author's Note: Whatever local festival Ed and Al stumbled across is completely fictional and not intended to exactly reference Halloween or any other real holiday/observance.


	10. Stray

**Title:** Stray  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 19, 2011  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note: **Mangaverse, set in volume 9, during the train ride back to Central.

* * *

He should have known better. Ed shifted in his seat and stared moodily at the scenery rolling past the window. He really should have known better. It was common sense, after all.

Scowling, Ed dared a glance across the narrow distance separating them.

The stupid prince was still there.

Still there, still animatedly chatting up Winry and Al. Still leaning too close to Winry.

And, it was all his fault. Because, in a moment of weakness, he gave in.

And, hadn't he warned Al about that at least a thousand times? If you fed strays, they would follow you home.


	11. Constant

**Title:** Constant  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 20, 2011  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note: **Any continuity. This is an alternate short I wrote for the "Ed + Books = OTP" prompt for the fmagiftexchange. I didn't really like the direction it took, but it seemed post-worthy.

* * *

Books were old friends to Edward Elric. He couldn't remember the time before he could read or how he had learned. He simply did.

And, discovered in books a world so much wider than Resembool's quiet, rolling hills. A world of ideas and possibilities.

Books followed him out into that world. They became one constant in his tumultuous life. From his father's study in Resembool to the magnificent National Library in Central to dusty archives and personal collections across the country, he rarely found himself far from books.

They were one of the few comforts he allowed himself to fully indulge over the long years of his and Al's journey. Books were necessary for research, of course, but it was more than that. He couldn't deny the quiet joy he found in losing himself in a book. Despite how much of what he read was repetitive or useless. Despite how badly he needed to restore Al as soon as possible. Still, each new book brought a ghost of the old thrill.

Alone with a book, it was just him and knowledge and theories. No deadlines, no duties, no expectations.

And, when even alchemy left his life, the books never did.


	12. Motivation

**Title:** Motivation  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December, 2011  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, post-chapter 108. Written for the prompt: "Creating things with his hands, after his alchemy is gone".

* * *

He had never been this bad at alchemy. Even his first, childish transmutation circle had produced better results. And, it hadn't left him with black bruises on every finger.

This was more like finding food during his training. He had no natural skill, books were useless, and only grim determination was going to produce any results.

Motivation was a little harder to come by though. Because Winry and Granny Pinako were unlikely to let him starve if he didn't get the porch repaired.

But, he was at a sticking point in his research, and he felt worthless sitting around the house. So, the porch it was.

Around noon, Pinako ambled outside with her pipe to survey the damage.

"Well," she opined, taking in the wild scattering of crooked, bent nails, "I suppose it can't be helped. Hohenheim never was much of a handyman either."

Ed felt a tick start above his left eye.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

Motivation, it seemed, had found him.

And, if the porch wasn't exactly a thing of beauty by the time he was done, it was at least sturdy. And, somehow, the throbbing in his fingers was more bearable in the light of that accomplishment.


	13. Practice

**Title:** Practice  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December, 2011  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, post-chapter 108. Continues "Motivation".

* * *

He started with practical things. Things like repairs around the Rockbell home and assisting in the odd barn raising. And, he eventually came to accept that he would never be a master carpenter. He was, however, a competent handyman.

It was a useful skill, and it earned him dinner more than once in his travels. Still, Ed felt like something was missing.

So, he took to fiddling with scraps of wood and a sharp knife whenever he was working out a particularly complex theory.

His first efforts were worthless and cost him several nicked fingers. Honestly, alchemy had never been so vicious on his fingers.

Of course, when he voiced that thought, Winry was quick to remind him that alchemy had decided fingers were small potatoes and went straight for limbs. He had argued that that was the misuse of alchemy. This was learning and… Well, somehow, his argument on how learning shouldn't leave you black and blue fell apart on its own.

Still, he thought he was finally getting the hang of it when he presented Winry and Granny with a set of hand-carved salt and pepper shakers.

He, at least, thought his grinning skull design came out perfectly.


	14. Resolution

**Title:** Resolution  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 5, 2012  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, post-chapter 108. Written for the prompt "Never work with kids or animals."

* * *

It was an instantaneous mutual decision. There wasn't even any discussion. Heinkel had made the pronouncement while still tied up in the trapeze swings, and Darius, covered in popcorn and the detritus of ten fleeing clowns, had immediately seconded it.

The motion was passed.

They would never again work with kids or animals. In the future, they might even cross the road to avoid any combination of the two.

And, all of that went triple for _Elric_ kids. Whether there were animals involved or not. Arguably, there wasn't much difference between Elric kids and wild animals.

Of course, that meant their circus career was over. But then, between the elephant stampede, the lion nursing a bruised nose from a well-aimed wrench, and all of the Elric-created alchemy nonsense, they were probably fired anyway.

They really, really should have thought twice when the name "Resembool" cropped up on the circus' itinerary.


	15. Weakness

**Title:** Weakness  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 14, 2012  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note: **Could be any continuity, but the baby chick pajamas actually appear in the first anime.

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Maes Hughes' soft spot was his daughter. He himself proclaimed it to all and sundry. He could deny his precious Elicia nothing. The fact that they lived in the city - and Gracia's quiet good sense - was the only thing that had saved him from buying a pony.

But, even his enthusiasm flagged when he saw the pajamas. The very pink, baby chick printed pajamas.

"I picked them out just for you, Daddy!"

Maes felt himself melting in the face of Elicia's bright smile. Well, on second glance, they weren't so bad.

"You did? Well, guess what? Daddy _loves_ them!"

He swooped her up into a hug, and Elicia squealed with delight.

"Uncle Roy said you'd like them!"


	16. The Little Things

**Title:** The Little Things  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 26, 2012  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note: **Any continuity, set pre-series or early series.

* * *

It began on Monday with little things. The lights left on overnight, a desperate shortage of paperclips.

But, with Falman, coughing and wheezing, ordered home on Friday by the base doctor, Monday was a bit disorganized from the start.

However, Tuesday wasn't an improvement. And, by Wednesday, the office door was unlocked, the lights had been on for days, the pens were running out of ink, and there were still no paperclips.

By Thursday, Roy Mustang had had enough.

"Alright, what is going on around here?"

He glared at each of his men in turn.

Havoc, fingers stained black from his fumbling attempts to refill the pens, looked ready to take cover. Fuery was already cringing behind the radio set. Breda was shooting Havoc suspicious glares. Falman was still sick. But, he wouldn't have been behind this nonsense anyway.

"Well?" Mustang prompted. He paused. "Has Fullmetal been in town recently?"

Beside him, Hawkeye quietly cleared her throat. "Sir, I think you might find it's a case of things _not _done."

Mustang stiffened and glared at his men even harder. But, after a long moment, he found that he couldn't recall whose duty it was to turn off the lights or refill the pens. In fact, he couldn't remember ever assigning those tasks. He glanced to Hawkeye for help.

She sighed. "You might take note of _who _is missing."

Hawkeye made her exit during the collective, "Oh."

And, on Friday, a surprised Falman returned to a small but heartfelt hero's welcome.


	17. Making It Better

**Title:** Making It Better  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 19, 2012  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, post-chapter 108. Ed/Win. This goofiness is clear proof of why I don't generally write romance. ...Because I'm only good at silliness. Co-authored by Sage SK.

* * *

In retrospect, Ed wasn't sure why he bothered. The spider was doomed from the moment Winry screamed. Getting involved had only gotten him clipped with the wrench that had made the spider a permanent part of the wall. He had barely escaped sharing its fate.

"See if I ever rush to save you again, woman," he grumbled, slumping to the couch to massage his head.

"Yes, yes." Winry settled beside him and kissed his head. "Better?"

"Not really, but I guess I can live with it."

Rolling her eyes, Winry hugged him. "Now?"

Ed slouched in the hug. "Maybe..."

"Mmm…." Winry rested her chin on his shoulder. "So, what _will _make it better?"

Ed grinned at her. "Foot massage?"

"Haha." But, there was a smile in her voice.

Wordlessly, Ed held up his left, automail foot and wiggled the toes.

And, somehow, her peal of laughter _did_ make it better.


	18. Fairy Tale

**Title:** Fairy Tale  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 29, 2012  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Mangaverse, several years post-chapter 108. Ed/Win. Co-authored by Sage SK.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when peals of laughter drew Winry out to the porch. There, she found her husband sprawled in the yard, buried under giggling children.

Lying on his back, Ed moaned dramatically. "The dragon is slain yet again!" He let his head loll to one side, tongue hanging out.

His tiny opponent, seven year old Elias, cackled from his perch on his father's chest. "Hahaha! Now, I shall save the princess!" He turned toward his younger sister, Kaitlyn, who was crouched at Ed's knees.

She glared back at him. "I'm not playing the princess." She brandished a homemade contraption of sticks and twine. "I'm an archer!"

Elias frowned and looked around. His gold eyes came to rest on Winry. "Okay, Mommy is playing the princess!"

Ed opened one eye. "She is? Then, the dragon gets a second wind!" Slowly, he pushed himself up, sending the children sliding away with startled yelps.

Winry blinked in surprise. "I am?"

"Of course!" said Ed, beaming now. "Once upon a time, the dragon landed at your family farm because he was feeling like mutton. Upon seeing him, you were smitten at the sight of his mighty wings and awesome curling horns."

"Huh." Winry frowned. "I had a nightmare about that once."

Ed scowled. Then, a slow smirk curved his lips. "I think you need to be reminded how well the dragon kisses." With a growl he was on his feet and lunging up the porch steps.

"Oh, no." Winry's smile belied her words as Ed wrapped his arms around her. "I've been captured!"

"And, now," said Ed, "the dragon shall kiss you senseless!" He swung her around, making exaggerated kissing sounds.

In the yard below, Kaitlyn traded a look with Elias. "Let's find another princess."

Making a face, Elias nodded.


	19. Favorite

**Title:** Favorite  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 10, 2012  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None  
**Genre/Continuity:** First animeverse.  
**Disclaimer:** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** I was challenged me to try something Dante-centric because I badly need to practice writing for villains.

* * *

It wasn't favoritism, Dante told herself, surveying the ruin of her drawing room. It was familiarity, convenience.

Tantrums and screaming and china ground into the carpet.

Behavior she wouldn't tolerate from the others. But, they brought their own problems.

False promises and fake smiles and need, need, need.

Whereas his goals complimented her own so conveniently. No lies necessary. (At least, not many.) She needed despair, and he delighted in providing it.

So, it simply wasn't time to get rid of her oldest pawn.

The fact that he sometimes wore her only son's face had nothing to do with it.


	20. Malice Aforethought

**Title: **Malice Aforethought  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 2, 2013  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **Animeverse, spoilers for the end of the series.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

Envy held the letter in his hands and resisted the urge to tear it into tiny pieces.

Barely.

A letter to that man. To Hohenheim. A letter from a son, Hohenheim's son, Hohenheim's _other_ son.

His replacement.

The paper started to crumple and tear beneath his fingers.

Dante snatched it away. She was saying something. The words were faint over the roar in his head.

"From Pride… ...doesn't seem like this will lead us to Hohenheim. From the sounds of it, his new family doesn't know where he is either." She tutted to herself. "Pity."

The envelope was still in his hands, and Envy read the return address.

Replacement. Would Hohenheim care if it died? Probably not.

Did it look like Hohenheim?

That might be... satisfying.

"I'm going."

"Hmm?" Dante tilted her head. "Going where? I just said Hohenheim's not there."

"I want to be sure."

"Mmm... I must admit that I'm curious about this Edward Elric myself." Dante adjusted delicate reading glasses and studied the letter anew.

Envy already knew what it said. It was half a boring, "To Whom It May Concern" form letter asking for information on Hohenheim's whereabouts and then half, "Oh, and does he know his wife is sick, and he should come home right now?" In any other circumstance, Envy would have laughed at it. Desperate. Pathetic. Maybe even a little angry. Humans like that were always good for a laugh.

Dante seemed to have reached a similar conclusion.

"To have sent this… what a desperate little boy." Her eyes were calculating.

Envy knew that tone, and he knew that look. "You… want to use _his_ son?"

Dante's smile was predatory. "It would be quite fitting, don't you think?"

And, for the first time in over a century, mother and son were in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my attempt to explain how Dante knew about Ed and Al's human transmutation. Canon states that she was present at least shortly afterward but never explicitly says how she knew to be there.


	21. Belated Birthdays

**Title: **Belated Birthdays  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 13, 2013  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Continuity: **Animeverse, set during episode 6.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

Alphonse Elric watched the joy dancing in his brother's eyes throughout the surprise birthday party Mr. Hughes had instigated and came to a decision. Not immediately, no. Not with dinner followed by the tumult and wonder of Elicia's sudden birth. But, lying on his bed that night, listening to Brother's even breathing, what had been the seed of a thought bloomed into a resolution.

He would have no more birthdays until his body was restored.

He couldn't enjoy a meal and cake. What few presents he _could_ enjoy - books mostly - would be a burden with no home in which to keep them. And, what was the point in celebrating another year of growth he wouldn't experience?

But, most of all, he didn't want to see his brother's face when _he_ realized what Al was missing. The guilt in Brother's eyes would cut deeper than any lost pleasures.

Of course, Brother would realize the situation long before his birthday came around. Probably only Elicia's arrival had kept him from brooding over it tonight.

So, Al would have to suggest something else _before_ Brother thought of it. Something better than a birthday to keep the creeping guilt out of Brother's eyes.

He pondered ideas as the room's shadows rose and fell with the moon. And, by the time light began to brighten the sky, he had his answer.

No birthdays.

But, a day for every time they made progress toward their goal, no matter how small. A day he could ask to do something of his choosing. He could still enjoy sight and sound and the pleasure of good company, after all.

And, once they _did_ restore his body, he was asking for the biggest cake they could find. So big he might even let Brother have just a little.


End file.
